Harry Potter and the Cloak of Invisibility
by canis90
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Harry never used his cloak for more "sinister" motives? Read and Review, please. It helps me become a better writer.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am just borrowing them from Ms. Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter, I would not be writing fanfiction. **_

_**A/N: This idea has been slowly forming in my head for quite some time now, and I finally get to put it on "paper". The main plot of the series will probably be ignored from the fifth book onwards. Characters may also be OOC, but hopefully not too much. This is rated "M" for a reason, so if you don't like it, don't read it: very simple. Also note that flames will be used to start a BBQ, and nice reviewers will be invited. Enjoy!**_

Harry Potter wasn't your average 15 year old boy. For young Harry Potter was a wizard. He wasn't your average 15 year old wizard either. Harry was an orphan. But that didn't make him different from _every_ wizard. No, what made this young man different from _every_ wizard was that he had survived six separate attempts on his life, five of them happening in the span of four years. The first attempt on his life happened when he was just a year old. An evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort killed young Harry's parents on October 31, 1981. Harry would have been murdered as well, but for some reason, Lord Voldemort's Killing Curse rebounded back to its caster, destroying his body. Harry was left with a peculiar scar on his forehead. He grew up for ten years believing his parents died in a horrific car accident, resulting in him being raised by his aunt and uncle. Poor Harry was abused every day for ten years, never knowing the truth about himself or his parents. His aunt and uncle would blame him for every little thing that went wrong in their lives. On Harry's eleventh birthday, stranger things began happening to him. Mysterious letters found their way into the oddest of places, each one addressed to him. It wasn't until Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, personally handed Harry his letter in a little cottage in the middle of the sea. Harry finally received some answers about his mysterious past and why his aunt and uncle seemed to really hate him. He left with Hagrid that day, his life forever changed.

His first year at Hogwarts was far from usual, even by wizarding standards. He fought and defeated a fully grown mountain troll, saving the life of a fellow Gryffindor first year from certain death. From that point on, that student, Hermione Granger, would be his closest friend. His other friend, Ron Weasley, was Harry's first friend, but Harry soon realized that Ron would let jealousy get in the way of a true friendship. That's not to say Harry ignored Ron. They were still good friends, but Harry seemed to share a deeper connection with Hermione. Harry's first year got more bizarre as the year passed. During his first real Christmas, Harry received a mysterious package. Inside, was an Invisibility Cloak that had once belonged to Harry's father. Him, Hermione, and Ron then discovered that a mythical stone was being held underneath the school, it was only a matter of time before the three friends found their way to trouble. However, it was Harry who almost died. For the first time in ten years, Harry came face to face with Lord Voldemort. Even though he was a shadow of his former self, Voldemort still proved to be a dangerous foe. Voldemort had possessed one of the teachers, trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone so that he could recreate his body. Harry killed the teacher, accidentally, when Quirrell put his hands on Harry. The shade of Voldemort then passed through Harry's body, nearly killing him. Harry survived, however, with the help of the fast response of Hermione contacting Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry's second year wasn't much better. During the summer holiday, Harry was warned by a house-elf named Dobby not to go back to Hogwarts. Harry didn't listen. During the school year, random attacks started happening to the students. Harry also discovered he was a Parselmouth, that is, he could talk to snakes. At the end of the year, Harry, with Ron's help, discovered the Chamber of Secrets and the monster within. However, Harry once again found himself alone to deal with certain death. Luckily, Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, came to Harry's rescue. Harry fought the monster, an ancient basilisk, with a sword that had fallen from the Sorting Hat. However, the basilisk was able to poison Harry as he stabbed it through the head. Facing certain death, he was able to save the youngest Weasley, Ginny, from possession and death. Ginny had been possessed by Voldemort's diary, and it was slowly sucking her life away. A shade of a seventeen year old Voldemort was using her life force to become real. Harry used a fang from the basilisk to stab the diary, reversing the effect. Fawkes saved Harry's life by using its tears on the wound.

In Harry's third year, he discovered he had a godfather, Sirius Black, who was imprisoned for murder. With the help of Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Harry discovered the truth about Sirius. However, Harry and Sirius were caught by dementors, evil creatures that sucked all the happiness from a person. Fighting desperately, Harry tried casting the only known defense against dementors, the Patronus Charm. He failed. However, he was saved by a mysterious figure who cast a corporeal Patronus, chasing the dementors away.

Harry's fourth year was the deadliest by far. He was illegally entered into the Triwizard Tournament by an imposter. Facing three deadly tasks, Harry was lucky to survive the year. However, at the end of the final task, he and another student were transported from the grounds of Hogwarts to a faraway graveyard. There, Harry came face to face with Voldemort yet again. Unfortunately, Voldemort was able to regain his body. He challenged Harry to a duel, which Harry only survived because of sheer dumb luck. Both wands connected, giving Harry a chance to escape with only cuts and bruises. The other student, however, wasn't as lucky. Harry was able to bring the body back for a proper burial.

Six attempts on Harry's life, six times Harry survived. He was about to start his fifth year, which would happen to be very different from the previous year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money by writing this. I am borrowing these characters from Ms. Rowling and any other person/publisher that owns the rights to Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: **__The second chapter to my latest story. I want to give a quick warning about my writing schedule. I work a full-time job, so posts will be irregular. It all depends on my schedule rotation, so bear with me if I don't update for days at a time. This is rated M, but I probably will not be writing explicit sexual scenes, unless I feel that it is necessary for the story. Also, Harry is not going to be "all-powerful". This chapter says otherwise, but there is a very specific reason why I went with this route. So please read, review, and enjoy!_

Harry Potter stared out of his bedroom window. The events of just weeks ago were still very fresh in his mind, and he was finding it difficult to sleep. His owl, Hedwig, had been delivering him letters from his friends. Nothing his friends wrote seemed to help the teenage wizard. Still they wrote, hoping he'd write back and tell them that he was fine. But Harry couldn't find the energy to move from the chair beside the window. He only got up to eat and use the bathroom. Not even threats from his aunt and uncle could get him to move.

He sighed, replaying the events of the past year in his head over and over again. He watched as the green flash of death hit Cedric. He watched Voldemort slowly rise out of the cauldron. He watched the victims of Voldemort create a diversion, allowing Harry to escape with Cedric's body. Harry was interrupted from his memories as someone pounded loudly on his door.

"Boy! Get your ass out here this instant! You have chores to do!" Vernon Dursley was yelling and pounding on the door, making it rattle violently. Harry just looked up and watched as the door shook. Closing his eyes briefly, Harry turned around and continued staring out the window. The door continued to shake violently, threatening to break off of its hinges.

Suddenly, Harry stood up, his eyes shining bright green. A violent gust of wind swept past the angry wizard, blowing loose parchment and quills all around the small bedroom. The door burst open, but not the way it was made to. The wind swept into the hallway, knocking Vernon over in the process. Pictures and paintings that were hanging in the hallway were now flying down the stairs, crashing into the front door and shattering. Petunia Dursley came rushing out of the kitchen upon hearing the shattering glass. She arrived just in time to see her husband tumble down the stairs, landing in a large heap at the bottom. Petunia screamed and rushed to his side. She looked up and saw her nephew standing at the top of the stairs. His eyes were glowing bright green, and his face showed no emotion.

"What have you done to my husband, you freak?" She looked back at Vernon and felt for a pulse. She cried in relief when she felt a weak beat on the side of his neck. Harry, meanwhile, watched the events unfold before him. Never before had he lost control of his magic this violently. And still the wind continued blowing around him. He slowly descended the stairs toward his aunt and unconscious uncle. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Harry found his way blocked by his uncle's mass. As he went to step over Vernon, he found himself levitating. Not even thinking about it, Harry floated over Vernon and a screaming Petunia. He gently landed by the front door.

"You and your husband have made the last mistake of your lives. Goodbye Aunt Petunia." There was a bright flash of light, an explosive sound, and then silence. Unknown to the occupants of Number 4 Privet Drive, a second wave of magic, completely invisible and soundless, burst from the upset teenage wizard and multiplied into six separate waves. Far from Privet Drive, a terrible scream echoed from an abandoned mansion and out across an empty graveyard. Lord Voldemort was no more.

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was in a panic. His devices for tracking Harry were going wild, making screeching noises and wobbling violently. A few of them had fallen from their shelves and crashed to the floor. Something bad was happening at Number 4, and Dumbledore had no way to know exactly what was happening. Just as he was about to Floo to the Hogsmeade apparition point, an official-looking owl swept into his office and perched on his desk. The owl held his leg out. Dumbledore took the envelope from the owl, which took off immediately upon having finished its assignment. Slowly opening it, he began to read:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore:_

_It has come to my attention that an abnormally large amount of accidental magic has been released in the area of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. My records show that a Mr. Harry James Potter is registered as living in that general area. Aurors and Obliviators have been sent to the scene. Madam Bones requests your presence there immediately. She will give you the full details upon your arrival. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic_

Reading it through quickly, Dumbledore adjusted the wards, allowing him to apparate from his office to the home of Harry Potter.

Having calmed down some, Harry was walking down a strange road. He couldn't remember how he arrived there, or even why he had arrived there. He knew one thing though: he couldn't go back to his relative's house. He wasn't sure, but he thought he may have killed his aunt or uncle, or both. With no way to figure out where he was, he kept walking, hoping to see a familiar landmark. He came across a row of houses. He looked closely at the numbers, and noticed one missing. The house on the left was numbered 11 and the house on the right was numbered 13. He wondered if the architects had made a mistake in numbering and were just too lazy to fix it. As he walked by what should have been Number 12, he caught a shimmer out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked at the narrow space between 11 and 13. Something was definitely happening. A door appeared out of thin air, closely followed by windows and walls. As it grew, it pushed aside the neighboring houses. It was obvious that the residents of said houses couldn't feel a thing. As it grew outward, it also grew upward. As it finished, it ended up being three stories tall. It looked centuries older than the other houses in the neighborhood.

Harry slowly walked up to the front door, wand drawn. He figured it had to be a magical house if it had been hidden before. He climbed the few steps leading up to the front door and slowly raised his arm to knock. He knocked three times and waited. He could hear someone walking towards the door from the other side. The door opened. In the threshold stood the last person Harry was expecting to see.

Albus Dumbledore arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive. The scene was chaotic. Aurors rushed around. Obliviators were busy wiping the memories of the curious Muggles. Dumbledore strode purposefully toward a stern-looking woman. As he approached, she turned around and greeted him. "Professor, thank you for arriving quickly. Things don't look well here. You'll see what I mean in a minute." She led him toward a house with the most commotion around it. Dumbledore looked on in shock. The house before him looked almost identical to the one where Harry was rescued from almost fourteen years ago. The bottom right of the house no longer existed. Smoke was billowing out from somewhere, but no flames could be seen.

"Were there any casualties?" asked Dumbledore. He knew that Harry was not dead, but the same couldn't be said for Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

"The first responders found two bodies, both badly burned. They were found just inside the doorway, at the foot of the stairs. There were minimal signs of life in both victims." Madam Bones quickly wiped her monocle before looking at Dumbledore. "Do you think this was the work of Voldemort? Mafalda told me it was accidental magic, but in all my years in the ministry, I have never seen something this bad. It almost reminds me of the night James and Lily Potter were killed."

"Yes, the similarities are quite stunning. However, I don't believe this is the work of Voldemort nor his Death Eaters. For one, there is no Dark Mark above the residence. If Harry had indeed been killed, surely Lord Voldemort would have made his presence known. Our only hope is that Harry is somewhere safe."


End file.
